The invention relates to a pair of socks or stockings which, when not worn, can be joined in a detachable fashion using preferably transparent, preferably heat-resistant fastening elements, in order to avoid sorting of matching socks.
After washing several pairs of socks, it is often difficult to assign matching socks to each other again, and in doing so, it is not uncommon that socks having a similar color in artificial light are assigned wrongly. Then, when looking at this pair of socks in natural light, it is noticed that the socks do not match, which often gives rise to embarrassment.
Therefore, quite a number of attempts have been made in the past to facilitate sorting of stockings or socks in pairs. Thus, for example, stockings or socks have been provided with an embroidered label.
Furthermore, a sock labelling device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,660, wherein identical labels are attached on both socks of each single pair, using an insertion joint. As a result of such identical labeling, the assignment of stockings or socks in pairs, e.g. following washing, is facilitated.
Also, attempts have been made to completely avoid sorting of stockings or socks in pairs by joining the stockings or socks together after taking them off, using a fastening means (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,413). This method is disadvantageous in that the fastening element, when located at the outward side of the leg portion of the stocking or sock, is clearly visible when wearing the stockings or socks. This effect is even enhanced as a result of cleaning of the socks or stockings, because the socks or stockings and the fastening means will undergo different discoloration after multiple washings. On the other hand, if the fastening element is attached at the inward side of the leg portion of the stocking or sock, or in an area of the stocking or sock which is covered by the shoe, the result for the wearer will normally be a disagreeable pinching or chafing, because the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,413 only provides permanent attachment of the fastening device. Another drawback of the fastening device illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,413 is that the fastening elements normally require reinforcing elements located at the inward side of the sock, so that the fastening element would not be torn out of the sock.
If matching socks or stockings are simply joined with a clothes pin before washing, it often happens that this joint will come loose during washing, e.g., during spin-drying.